One More Night
by Fortem
Summary: They fight, they scream, sometimes they hate each other, but they always want one more night. A/N: Vaguely implied adult situations, not even remotely graphic material, but read at your own risk and know your own comfort level.


A/N: Just a quick one shot that I wrote a while ago that was just calling for me to post it. This story was inspired by One More Night by Maroon 5's.

"That's right, run away, just like you always do!" I bellow after her as Annabeth flies out of my car, slamming the door behind her. I curse and get out, not quite finished fighting with her. Her blonde hair streams behind her as she stomps away furiously. At this point I'm surprised smoke isn't curling out of both of our ears.

"You're a pig Percy Jackson!" She reminds me, turning on her heel and jamming her finger in my face. I yank her hand away from me, gods I hate it when she does that. Her stormy grey eyes narrow and churn like a tornado.

"And you're so much better? Oh, wait I forgot you're perfect little Annabeth!" I snarl. She rises on her tiptoes to scream expletives in my face. I hear someone slam the window shut in the distance but I can't find any desire to care. "Gods Annabeth! You are so ridiculous, I can't even talk to another girl, but you can flutter your eyes and wink at any guy you feel like!" I protest and glare down at her. The one day I visit her for lunch at work and she's flirting with some mailroom guy, right in front of me! She glowers up at me, and shakes her head.

"Come on! Don't even try that with me. Kristen was not just talking to you. I'm not stupid, you know, she was all over you!" She reminds me, shoving me, roughly. I stumble but don't fall. I know Annabeth's right, that Kristen was hitting on me, but she should trust me instead of slamming the door and shrieking her head off.

"I can't help it Annabeth, if someone's giving me attention!" I objected, cruelly. She was taken back by that, I know it's because she knows it sort of true; but because she's Annabeth, she didn't back down. She'll never back down, which I used to love about her, but now it makes me want to rip my hair out by the roots.

"You could've stopped her, maybe mentioned the fact that you have a girlfriend! Or did you forget when Kristen came around. Maybe she wasn't even the first one. How many girls have you cheated on me with?" She suggests, snarling like only she can. She furiously wipes angry tears off her face.

"You bitch!" I shout. How dare she? I would never. Before I can even finish the thought her hand whips out, slapping me across the face. I flinch away, fighting the stinging sensation. Furiously, I grab her wrists and pin her arms to her sides. She squirms and snarls nasty insults at me, and it just pisses me off so badly that I can't do anything else but kiss her.

Her lips move with mine as she winds her fingers through my hair. Our tongues duel, and our fury is present in the press of our mouths. I put my hands on her lower back, yanking her up against me. Despite both of our moods, I can't help but love how she kisses me… and hate what it does to me. It's moments like this when I want to end it right now, and simultaneously drop down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. She finally stumbles away from me, glowering, but off balance.

"I hate you." She proclaims; her voice deadpan. "I should've joined the hunters like Thalia. I'm done with you, Percy Jackson." She spins away from me and escapes to her apartment. I turn immediately, and stomp to my car; squealing the tires as I turn and leave the parking lot.

As my anger dissolves and I skid around the corners I'm a little more rational than usual. Despite how frustrated and sick of the fighting I feel, I'm sick to my stomach at the thought of her leaving me. As crazy as she makes me, and how utterly ridiculous her standards are; I love her and I'm driving away like this… and I hate it. She'll never take me back…

I'm no good for her; maybe she'd be happier if we weren't together. I know she deserves way better. We just drive each other up a wall and cause boatloads of stress. We've been together since we were sixteen, but maybe it's time to give it all up.

Just the idea makes me sick to my stomach. Annabeth is a part of me, more a part of me than any scars or the tattoos on my arm. I won't have us end like this, not on such awful terms. I whip the steering wheel around, making a sharp U-turn. My tires squeal as I pull into her apartment building's lot.

I scramble out of my car, slamming the door behind me. I rush up to her apartment door, moving rashly, I know, but I suddenly need to have Annabeth in my arms. The door opens immediately, and an upset Annabeth greets me. Her face is tear stained, and streaks of black makeup are running down her face. Her expression lights up as she sees me.

She dashes into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. I back her into her apartment, kicking the door shut behind us. I press her firmly up against the nearest wall; feeling her arms loop around my neck. I tease her mouth open with my tongue, tilting my head, so our noses don't bump. I gently nibble at her lower lip earning a moan in response. I move my lips to the hollow of her pale throat.

"I hate you seaweed brain." She snarls, while gripping my shoulders a little tighter as my lips meet the sensitive spot just below her ear. She moans once, while wrapping her skinny jean clad legs around my hips.

"You have no idea," I groan. "After tonight…" I trail off. I feel her hand travel down my chest, gently skimming muscle through my shirt.

"We're done." She finishes for me, nodding as I carry her away.

…

I roll out of bed, rubbing my eyes. Drowsily, I stumble out of Annabeth's room, dressed in the pajama bottoms I keep here. I blink when I see Annabeth sitting on the counter top, in just shorts and a camisole. I feel like we're teenagers again when I brace my hand by her hip and lean in to kiss her. I press my lips firmly on hers, gentle compared to last night. When I pull away, she looks up at me with hazy eyes.

"Percy?" She breathes, her voice wavering uncertainly.

"Yeah," I respond, gently laying my hand on her cheek.

"I can't let you go just yet." She admits, leaning closer and brushing her lips against my neck.

"Just one more night." I cave.

A/N: Hey guys, this was just something fun for me to play with an edit for a break as I work on my main story, Dangerous Desires, which you should all go check out after you drop a review below. ;)


End file.
